Sylvester Terror
"I can tell you that your sloppiness is unappreciated", ''- Sylvester to Aris Bloodborn. Sylvester Bolton Terror is one of the many sons of the Greek god of terror, Deimos. He is often known by the nickname "Sylvie" by the EAMH 2021 Class. Sylvester is a lover of Contemporary Dance, but enjoys most forms of dance except for ballet. Sylvester is a Royal, but since Deimos is featured sparingly in most Greek myths, he reasons he still has plenty to do even after his destiny unfolds. Sylvester wants to find a Dance club but the school stated it was "unrelated to our curriculum". Appearance Sylvester has black hair with a white streak which is in a military cut, olive skin, and very peculiar eyes. His eyes are in a white-to-pale grey-to-black gradient. He wears sunglasses to hide them. He stands at 6'2", making him very tall for a 15-year old boy. He has several outfits throughout his school years. '''Casual Outfit 1 (Freshman Year): '''In his freshman year, he wears a white sweatshirt with the logo "Roses are dead, Violets are in" with purple letters, a black tank top, light grey baggy jeans and purple hi-top canvas sneakers. He has no earrings, since he did not get them until mid-Junior year. He only has a nose piercing. '''Casual Outfit 2 (Sophomore Year): '''After freshman year, he ditches the white sweatshirt for a light french grey blazer which reaches down to his waist. Instead of baggy jeans, he wears black skinny jeans. '''Casual Outift 3 (Junior Year): '''Remains the same as Sophomore year, but he now has earrings. They are gold and silver hoops respectively. He also ditches the hi-top sneakers for combat boots. He wears silver chain necklaces. '''Casual Outfit 4 (Senior Year): '''He ditches the tank top for a black turtleneck with "Violet is the best color" in purple letters. His earrings are either gages or hoops, both violet. Personality Sylvester is a detail-absorbed, precise, and articulate teen. He is an overachiever, constantly trying to found clubs but they never get past the radar. He is a straight-A student, to boot. He got into Honor Roll every time except for his first semester of Freshman year. Sylvester is a vegan, because he can't "stand how animals are killed for meat. "'' Sylvester is also one of the best students in the makeshift (which he made, duh) Track/Field team. He has a desire to lead most of all, which makes him come off as bossy. But he is not perfect. He can be very narrow-minded and judgemental of things or people he considers are "disorganized, rebellious, and conflicted". Yet he himself is internally conflicted over if he is doing the right thing to follow his father's destiny or if he lost the chance to pursue his dream career as a dancer by following his father's duties. Relationships Deimos Deimos' tendencies to rely on terror to get his own way irritates Sylvester, because he believes kindness is much more effective in actually getting your way. But Deimos does like that at least one of his sons is invested in their academic career. Irma Jeanne Wollstonecraft''' ''' While he dearly loves his mother, he finds her a slob. She also has a habit of going through many jobs and career fields which pisses him off. Why can't his own mother pick up her pace and settle down? Girin The daughter of Enki, they have been friends ever since the ninth grade. He sees her as a bit of a naive child, since she lacks experience with socializing. Girin also finds his orderliness to be annoying and his "left-brained aptitude" hard to understand. Trivia *He hates smutty fanfiction and fanfics that derail from canon. *He dislikes rule breakers. *He weighs 81 kg. *His mother works as an anthropologist currently. She also used to work as a meteorologist, a garden shop owner, a ballet dancer, and a store manager. *His greyhound Lucy was a gift to him from a maternal uncle when he was 12 years old. *He dislikes Riddlish 101 due to how "nonsensical and blurred" it is to him. *He secretly loves to draw, but he does not like to admit it since he is nowhere near good at it. Category:Deimos Category:Greek Mythology Category:Males Category:LGBTA+ Category:Work in Progress Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Kallenaiden2134's OCs